My beloved body guard
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Tu es mon garde du corps et tu me protège telle est ta mission . Mais tu es aussi celui qui me fait le plus souffrir oui je t'aime mais je te l'ai mal fait comprendre , et maintenant tu me déteste . Suite possible
1. Chapter 1

**Yo le peuple je me suis super bien reposer et mes épreuves communes sont terminé alors je poste cet OS , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **My beloved body guard**

Encore une nouvelle journée mais heureusement c'est les vacances , je me met en position assise et m'étire . Je pousse les draps et étouffe un bâillement puis passe une main dans mes cheveux ébènes qui m'arrive jusqu'au cou . Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche , je me suis levé drôlement tôt aujourd'hui . _Il_ sera sûrement agacé de me voir debout si tôt , un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je pense à sa réaction . Oui _il_ va s'énerver mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il me porte de l'attention " même si au final je reçois une bosse " . Je frotte mes cheveux avec le Dop parfum caramel … oui je sais que c'est un gel douche et non un shampoing mais j'ai entendu dire _qu'il_ aime l'odeur du caramel . Je me rince puis sort de la baignoire pour prendre ma serviette et me sécher , je l'attache finalement à mes hanches et place une plus petite à mon cou je sors pour croisé Nami qui fait mon lit .

\- Yo

\- Oh Bonjour Ace tu t'es levé drôlement tôt aujourd'hui ! Dit la rousse .

\- A qui le dit tu , j'ai décidé de bien **_profiter_** de mes vacances . Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier .

\- … Tu vas te faire massacré tu sais ?

\- … Je hausse les épaules et m'habille derrière le paravent .

Je sors en bouclant la ceinture de mon pantalon , la rousse pouffe lorsqu'elle voit que je n'ai pas mis de haut " de toute façon je n'en met jamais " . Je salue Nami et me dirige vers le bureau de mon père , je rentre comme à mon habitude sans frappé . Je suis accueilli par en grand sourire de la part de mon père et comme je m'en doutais un regard noir de _sa_ part , je souris intérieurement . Je plonge mon regard marron dans celui bleu de mon garde du corps j'en profite pour le détaillé rapidement . Il porte un jean moulant bleu gris , des bottines en cuir noir parfaitement cirées , une chemise grise à manches longues au dos il y a écrit Mugiwara . C'est cheveux ébène sont en batailles , il a une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et ses beaux yeux bleus qui change en fonction de l'éclairage " je l'ai ai tellement regarder ses yeux " . Il est vraiment beau et sexy , je suis tirer de ma contemplation quand mon père ordonne à Luffy de se mettre au travail . Ce dernier me regarde de haut en bas avec un regard rempli de mépris , il me déteste .

 **POV DE LUFFY**

Je suis tranquillement assis sur le bureau du Boss et me fous ouvertement de sa gueule , alors qu'il rempli sa paperasse . Ayant finalement pitié je classe quelques uns de ses documents .

Une demi heure plus tard je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge 6h27 , je pousse un soupire de lassitude Ace est en vacances donc je vais devoir le supporter toute la sainte journée ! Bon au moins il ne va pas se lever avant 4 heu- mes pensées sont interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvre . Une veine apparaît sur ma trempe lorsque je vois le fils de Roger faire son apparition … bon je vais demander à Sanji de mettre quelques " beaucoup " de somnifères dans le prochain repas .

\- Aller Luffy au travail tu connais la chanson . Ricane Roger .

\- Je suis ton rejeton , et le protège si des ennemis l'attaque si il décide de sortir et blablabla .

\- Hey ! Hurle Ace outré .

\- Alors au travail Luffy . Dit Roger .

J'ignore royalement Ace et sort mon talkie-walkie pour prévenir Sanji de mettre la table . Je demande " ordonne " à Portgas de me suivre , il croise ses bras et me regarde avec un sourire narquois . Je fronce les sourcils en rangeant mon talkie-walkie et m'avance lentement du brun au tâches de rousseurs , je lève mon poing l'abaisse violemment sur son crâne . Je l'attrape par la peau du cou et le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine , je tombe sur mon second Zoro endormi dans le couloir . Je donne un léger coup de pied au vert et lui fais signe de me suivre , je vois Zoro jeter un coup d'œil à Ace complètement dans les vapes . Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine je balance Ace n'importe comment sur une chaise et m'installe pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Zoro , Ussop , Ben et Rayleigh .

 **FIN DU POV DE LUFFY**

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et me redresse , bordel c'est quoi cette position j'ai mal au dos ! Je m'assied correctement sur la chaise et regarde autour de moi et vois Zoro et Shanks" il était pas la lui " se foutre de moi , Ben et Rayleigh ont un minuscule sourire moqueur , Ussop m'aide à me redressé et Luffy ben il s'en fou totalement . Et il se dit garde du corps ? Mouais il n'a jamais vraiment voulut l'être aussi , je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre l'année dernière .

 _FLASH BACK_

Je rentre doucement à la maison en me faisant le plus discret possible , peine perdue Rayleigh semble m'attendre depuis un moment . Je serre mon bras gauche et lui fait un sourire crispé .

\- Salut tonton comment tu vas ?

\- Pas à moi Ace ton père veux te voir dans son bureau .

\- Sa ne peux pas attendre , je voudrais me laver .

\- Tout de suite . Grogne mon oncle .

Je soupire et suis mon oncle trèèès lentement en traînant des pied , on arrive devant les portes du bureau de mon père . On entre et je me fais directement engueuler par mon père bordel j'aurais du rester quitte à me prendre une balle en plus .

\- **PORTGAS D ACE JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIS ?! ON TA CHERCHER PARTOUT !**

Il s'arrête brusquement en apercevant mon bras gauche , je tente de cacher la blessure en pivotant légèrement . Mais mon père attrape mon bras et ses yeux s'écarquille lorsqu'il voit du sang à travers ma chemise bleu marine . Ni une ni deux il hurle à Crocus de rappliquer . Je soupire et retire violemment mon bras de ses main . Il ne prend pas en compte mon mouvement et se dirige derrière son bureau pour téléphoner , je vais m'assoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau et écoute la conversation .

 _Allô oui ? Oui c'est moi ça faisait longtemps_

…

 _En fait j'aurais un service à te demander à toi et ton équipe ._

…

 _Évidemment vous serez payer et vous serez logés ici ._

…

…

 _Je voudrais que tu sois le garde du corps de mon fils Ace ._

…

 _Euh oui il est beau mais-_

…

 _C'est parfait alors , quand pourrez vous venir ?_

…

 _Hahahahaha tu m'étonneras toujours ! On vous attend alors ._

Il raccroche le sourire au lèvres mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard il redevient sérieux et regarde Crocus bander mon bras .

\- Que s'est-il passé Ace ? Demande mon père .

\- …

\- Ace . Soupire mon père las .

\- Je ne veux pas d'un garde du corps !

\- Écoute on n'a pas le choix il te faut une protection !

\- COMME CELLE DE TEACH ?! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN TYPE PERVERS ET QUI PUE !

\- Je sais qu'engager Teach était une grave erreur… Mais crois-moi tu ne va pas être déçu .

Je soupire et commence à suivre mon père qui m'a demandé de le suivre , on sort du manoir et je remarque que pratiquement tout les hommes de mon père son dehors . Ils ont visiblement tous impatient mon nouveau garde du corps à l'air d'être apprécié ici , je lance un regard à Bonney et m'approche d'elle pour lui demander des informations . Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais débile lorsque je lui demande qui est mon nouveau garde du corps . Ben quoi il est si connu que ça ?

\- Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy . Commence t-elle .

\- Monkey ? Comme Monkey D Garp celui qui chasse mon père ? Dis-je incrédule .

\- Oueps lui même et Luffy est son petit fils .

\- Oh et c'est tout ? OK son grand père est un Vice Amiral mais pas de quoi en faire tout une his- . Je me fais couper par Bonney.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout , il fait aussi partie des supernovae comme moi . Sourit-elle .

\- La pire génération hein , il doit être assez fort .

\- Plus que toi en tout cas ,c'est le 2 ème parmi nous .

Je regarde Bonney avec de grand yeux lorsqu'elle me dit qu'il peut très bien devenir le premier . Je sais que le premier c'est Eustass Kidd une vrai brute et c'est le fils de Shanks , il vient parfois au manoir et y fout un bordel pas possible . J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'il sortait avec Trafalgar Law un autre membre des supernovae il faut dire qu'il est canon . Je sors de mes pensées lorsque le volume sonore augmente et voiture viennent se garer dans la grande cour . La première est une décapotable Blanche ou 4 personnes en sorte , le conducteur un bel homme blond au sourcils en forme de spirale habiller en costard chic une cigarette au bec . Au côté du passager un belle femme au court cheveux roux et au belle forme mise en valeur pas son haut de bikini et un mini short en jean derrière eux un mec au cheveux friser au long nez à côté un homme squelette ? Il decendent tout les 4 et viennent saluer chaleureusement mon père , ils ont l'air de bien le connaître . Je commence à m'approcher du petit groupe pour les saluer , on fait rapidement les présentations donc la rousse c'est Nami , le blond Sanji , le long nez Ussop et le hum squelette Brook . On papote quelques secondes quand mon père se dirige vers la deuxième voiture une Peugeot noir avec les vitre teintées . On sort de notre discussion en voyant les nouveaux arrivant , un homme au même gabarit que moi avec les cheveux vert mais ce n'est pas lui qui attire mon regard mais la beauté à côté de lui . C'est magnifique yeux bleus similaires mais aussi différents des miens , cette bouille adorable et ce sourire de D .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

J'ai voulu l'avoir pour moi dès que je l'ai vu enfin c'est ce que je pensais , quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il avait commencé son job j'ai commencé à lui faire des avances . Au début ça avait l'air de l'amuser mais il n'y répondait pas , mais un jour j'ai fais une énorme connerie que je regrette toujours d'ailleurs . Environ 3 mois après je n'en pouvais plus , je le désirait à un point inimaginable . Une nuit ou j'avais assez bu je l'ai appeler dans ma chambre et je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je le désirai , Il m'a regardé avec un air incrédule avant de commencer à partir . Je l'en ai empêcher et j'ai dit la pire connerie de ma vie " d'ailleurs si on m'appelle connard je ne pourrai même pas le nier " je lui ai fait une sorte de chantage :

 _Tu es mon garde du corps tu dois subvenir à mes besoins . A moins que tu ne préfère que je parle de mon insatisfaction à mon père ._

Oui les mots d'un vrai connard , je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il m'a lancé . Il était rempli de haine et de dégoût , il s'est facilement libéré de ma poigne et ma donné un coup de poing . Ce n'était pas un coup de poing qu'il me donnait pour jouer mais un de ceux qu'il donnait à ses ennemis . Il m'a frappé en plein cœur au sens propre comme au sens figuré et il est parti sans se retourner sans un regard et les seuls mots qu'il ma dit ont suffit à me sortir de mon état d'îvresse :

 _C'est fini Portgas_

Oui c'était bel et bien fini , fini les blagues entre nous , fini les batailles d'eau dans la piscine , fini le sourire lumineux . Tout était fini , et tous ça par ma faute . J'ai pleurer toute la nuit comme un crétin , je ne suis pas aller en cours le lendemain . Comment un simple râteaux avait pu me détruire à ce point , Luffy lui avait pris des vacances " payer " comme il n'avait pas eu un seul jour de repos . Du coup c'était Zoro mon garde du corps il devait certainement être au courant vu les regards noir qu'il me lançais .

Plus les heures les jours passaient plus mon cœur me faisait mal , je me sentais vide sans sa présence . C'est après que j'ai compris que je l'aimais à en mourir , j'ai commencé alors à compter le nombre d'heures , de jours et même de secondes . Finalement il est revenu 3 semaines , 7 heures , 42 minutes et 11 secondes . Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps pour me précipité vers lui mais je me suis stopper net lorsque je l'ai vue il avait tellement changer ou c'était moi qui voyais les faible changements .

Il ne portait plus son habituelle jean retroussé à fourrure bleu mais un jean slim noir , plus de chemise à manches courtes mais une chemise à manches longues rouge ouverte , plus de tongs mais des bottes noir et des mitaines de la même couleur . Mais les changements les plus flagrant était qu'il ne portait plus son chapeau de paille et ses yeux étaient maintenant marrons . Lorsque j'ai voulu m'approcher pour lui demander pardon , le regard polaire qu'il m'a lancer m'a rapidement dissuader de l'approcher .J'ai essayer de l'approcher à nouveau mais je me faisais soit stopper par le cactus ou soit assommé par Luffy . Alors depuis je me contente du peu " très peu " d'attention qu'il me donne , et comme ce n'était pas assez pour moi j'ai commencer à le provoquer . Mais il a du se rendre compte vu que maintenant il m'ignore complètement , et ça commence à me faire mal .

* * *

Je me réveille et cligne doucement des yeux , je lève mon regard et tombe sur deux orbes caramel celles de Luffy . Son regard est rempli de pitié , je soupire et touche mon visage humide . Nami me fait un sourire désolé et me tend un mouchoir que je prend immédiatement afin d'essuier le lait qui dégouline de mon visage " fichu narcolepsie " . Je fini mon petit déjeuner avant de me diriger vers la salle d'entraînement normalement il n'y a personne , pas que j'ai honte de mon corps loin de la mais je voudrais être seul avec Luffy " avec un peu de chance il va s'entraîner lui aussi " .

Une fois arrivé je ne perd pas de temps et commence avec une série de 50 pompes suivi de près par une série de 50 abdos ainsi de suite 5 fois , je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Luffy et soupire intérieurement déçu . Il est assis sur la barre de traction et me regarde … ben comme si je n'étais pas la . Je vais dans le fond de la pièce où son poser de nombreux haltères " plus de la moitié sont à Zoro " , j'en saisi deux de plus de 60 kg m'assied sur une des chaises et commence deux séries de 100 . Environ une heure plus tard je m'arrête lorsque j'entends des mouvements lents et régulier , je me retourne doucement et manque d'inonder le sol de ma bave en voyant Luffy faire ses abdos sur la barre de traction . Et ce n'est pas tout il a retiré son haut ce qui me laisse profiter quelques secondes de son dos puis de ses abdos ainsi de suite . Plus les quelques gouttes de sieurs quasi invisibles , très vite mon cerveau se réveille me laissant imaginez un tout autre contexte du à cette légère transpiration : un Luffy qui s'empale sur moi dans un rythme endiablé , ses mains sur mon ventre comme appuie .

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux m'imaginer la scène sous différents angles et différentes positions et même différents endroits : dans ma chambre sur mon lit king size , lui au dessus de moi me suppliant d'aller plus vite . Dans la douche ou je le plaque contre la paroi et le prend violemment . Ou même dans la cuisine sur la table , le bureau de mon père est à envisager .

Je suis brusquement sorti de mes pensées perverses par un poing ravageur qui s'écrase sur le haut de mon crâne , une belle bosse fait son apparition encore fumante . Je le regarde avec rage et lui crache presque .

\- Quoi je n'ai même plus le droit de prendre une pose ! Hurlais-je .

\- Pas en me regardant avec cet air pervers et en ayant des pensées malsaine ! Répond Luffy en grinçant des dents .

\- Qui te dit que mes pensées était tourner vers toi ! Tentais-je de nié .

\- J'te signale que t'étais en train de pisser du sang par le nez en me regardant !

\- C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI TU ES SI SEXY ! Hurlais-je à bout .

…

….

…..

Mais merde je viens de dire quoi la ?

 **POV DE LUFFY**

Je tente de paraître détacher mais la … mes joues se gonflent et … J'éclate de rire non mais il est sérieux le pyromane , s'il n'avait pas tenter de me faire son chantage foireux j'aurais trouver sa mignon . Mon rire s'intensifie lorsque je croise le regard outré malgré les joues rouge d'Ace , bon dieu j'ai mal aux côtes . Mon rire se calme doucement et j'essuie les larmes aux coins de mes yeux . Un sourire purement sadique étire mes lèvres et si on jouait un peu ?

Je m'approche trèèès lentement de Ace qui commence à pâlir " sûrement de peur de recevoir un autre coup " une fois devant lui je m'accroupi à sa hauteur . Je reste quelques secondes à le regarder dans les yeux et tend ma main vers lui vers son cou plus précisément , il se fige mais ne bouge pas " fierté oblige " . Je caresse doucement son cou comme on caresse un chat , je laisse glisser mon index de son menton à sa pomme d'adam ou je reste un petit moment et continue mon chemin jusqu'au début de son torse . Je refais le même chemin en sens inverse et passe derrière son cou à sa nuque ou je griffe doucement le début de sa colonne vertébrale me délectant de ses frissons .

J'arrête ma douce torture et m'installe sur ses genoux … je ne pensais pas que je lui faisait autant d'effet mais bon . Ace me regarde incrédule et un peu perdu , je pose mes mains sur ses larges épaules et fait un léger mouvement de hanches … c'était une mauvaise idée , Ace pousse un grognement rauque lorsque nos érections entre en contact alors que moi je tente tant bien que mal de retenir un gémissement . Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je pense à faire un repli stratégique , je lève mon regard vers Ace et grogne :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire Portgas ?

\- Oh mais rien ~ … Tu sais que ton gémissement était magnifique ~ . Ronronne t-il .

\- Boucle-la !

Je lève mon poing et m'apprête à faire de sa tête une montagne de bosse mais il m'attrape par le poignet , je le regarde surpris alors qu'il lui aborde un sourire de vainqueur . Une veine apparaît sur ma trempe plus une autre sur mon autre poing , je projette mon autre poing en direction de son visage avec la ferme intention de lui faire un oeil au beurre noir mais il arrête avec facilité . Je grogne et tente de me libéré mais peine perdue , depuis combien de temps il a autant de force … oui bon il est plus musclé que moi ET ALORS . J'arrête de me débattre lorsque je l'entend s'excuser , alors que j'allai lui demander pourquoi , des lèvres chaude entre en contact avec les miennes . Il profite de ma surprise et approfondi le baiser , instinctivement j'y répond … mais il embrasse drôlement bien ! Il lâche mes mains me donnant par la même occasion de fuir , je lance un coup d'œil à la porte " un sprint tout droit et j'y suis " . Je casse le baiser et détourne le regard , mince c'est pas mon genre de me laisser aller comme ça . Ace prend mon visage en coupe et en profite pour caressé mes joues de ses pouces .

\- Alors ? Demande t-il .

\- Ac-Portgas qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je retire doucement ses mains de mon visage .

\- Que tu me pardonne et que tu accepte mon amour pour toi .

\- C'est une déclaration ? Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois .

\- Il semblerait … Dit-il en passant ses mains sur mes hanches .

\- Et si … Et si j'accepte ton amour pour moi , me referas tu du chantage ? Dis-je en boudant légèrement .

\- Non ! S'exclame t-il . Plus jamais je te le ju- .

Je le coupe en l'embrassant il paraît surpris pendant quelques instants , puis il y répond passionnément . Je passe mes main dans ses cheveux alors que lui ressert sa prise sur mes hanches , je gémis dans le baiser et le brise pour récupérer de l'oxygène .

On se regarde dans les yeux et d'un commun accord il se lève et me soulève en même temps , j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasse . Il y répond et commence à se déplacer sûrement en direction de sa chambre .

 **FIN DU POV DE LUFFY**

* * *

 **POV DE ZORO**

Je crache ma gorgés de saké tout comme Kidd qui vient d'arriver avec Law , je tousse à m'en brûler la gorge pendant que Sanji tapote mon dos et Law fait pareil avec le rouge . Je regarde incrédule la porte ou plutôt ce qui vient de ce passer devant la porte , Nami saute de joie en hurlant des :" _je le savais , je le savais "_ , Ussop Chopper et Francky font une danse bizarre " la plus bizarre selon moi " , Robin souris tout comme Sanji et Law . Bordel il n'y a que Kidd et moi qui sommes choquer d'avoir vu Ace et Luffy passer en s'embrassant comme des bêtes en manque ? … Visiblement oui .

\- Plein de minis Luffy et de minis Ace je vais bientôt être tata ! Hurle la rousse .

\- … Tu sais que c'est scientifiquement impossible ? Demande Ussop blasé .

\- T'a pas remarqué qu'avec Luffy tout est possible ? Dit Nami .

\- Ouais tout est SUUUUUUPER possible !

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont en couple on pourra faire des partouzes . Sourit Law .

\- Law … on en a déjà parlé . Soupire Kidd qui le fait s'assoir sur ses genoux .

\- Luffy peux faire des bébés ? Demande innocemment Chopper .

\- Ne les écoute pas . Soupire Sanji .

Je soupire et me masse les trempes bon dieu je sent la migraine arrivé , on se fige tous lorsqu'on entend des gémissement et des bruits de lit . Nami , Ussop et Sanji rougissent , Robin lit en souriant , Brook qui vient d'arriver est retenu par Francky car il veux chiper le boxer de Luffy , Kidd retient Law qui veut les rejoindre . Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme lorsque Roger débarque en hurlant qu'il y a des cambrioleurs . Je croise les bras sur la table et y enfonce ma tête , cette fois c'est sur la migraine est la j'ai mal au crâne .

* * *

 **Voila alors sa vous à plu ? Si oui ou même un peu laisser moi une review sa fait toujours plaisir . Il y aura peut être une suite a la rentrée .**

 **Bye bye bisou à vous les chatons**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo le peuple me revoici avec la suite de **_My beloved body guard_** comme je l'avais promis . Je suis désolée pour le retard mais lorsque j'ai promis que j'allais poster je pensais finir d'écrire rapidement mais j'ai eu un trop plein d'inspiration , vraiment désolée . Bon voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .

Bonne lecture mon peuple favoris !

* * *

 **POV DE ZORO**

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération devant le spectacle lamentable d'Ace , Law et Nami . Ça va faire 2 mois que Luffy et Ace sortent ensemble … et qu'ils baisent 5 fois par jour . Aujourd'hui Nami à décider de faire un bal costumé d'halloween … même si halloween c'était il y a trois semaines , parfois cette fille à des idées aussi étrange que Luffy .

Comme Roger est parti pour deux semaines chez le père de Luffy , pour tenter de rester en paix avec lui … ce qui va être dur lorsqu'il va lui annoncer que son fils chéri est entre les " griffes " d'Ace . Franchement Dragon n'a pas peur lorsque Luffy part faire une mission extrêmement dangereuse mais il pète un câble monumentale quand un homme s'approche trop personnellement de son fils . Pauvre Sabo , pauvre Roger , et pauvre armée révolutionnaire qui devront subir un Dragon furieux .

Enfin bref revenons à cette soirée , Nami à ordonné que cette soirée se ferai par couples imposé . Ensuite il y aura un défilé et le couple le plus sexy et le mieux déguisé aurons une semaine de congés payés … cette sorcière . Évidemment tout le monde à voulut participer même ceux qui ne travaillent pas ici . 3 jours avant la fête on a tous écrit nos noms sur un papier puis on les à mis dans une boîte , Chopper à ensuite piocher les noms " étant le plus innocent " .

Moi je suis bien content puisque Chopper à piocher Sanji et qu'on est arrivé 3ème , je suis déguisé en vampire noble tout comme Sanji .

\- Zoro … on devrait faire quelque chose non ? Demande Sanji inquiet .

\- Ils font peur . Couine Chopper .

Je soupire et regarde Ace , Nami et Law grogner en regardant la scène improvisé , Nami à triché lors de la pioche pour se mettre avec Ace puisqu'il est mannequin . Mais à eux deux ils ne sont arrivés que 2ème. Ace déguisé en loup et Nami en petit chaperon rouge , du coup Nami enrage parce qu'elle n'aura pas ses congés payés .

Le médecin lui est avec Bonney ils sont arrivés 4ème avec pour costume un médecin psychopathe sexy et une , une ?

\- Bonney t'es déguisé en quoi déjà ? Demandais-je à la rose .

\- Ch'uis une cuisinière qui à décapité ses clients . Dit-elle en mangeant une autre part de pizza .

Ouais voilà bon on ne peut rien dire car qui dit halloween dit taré . Enfin Ace et Law sont surtout en rogne parce qu'ils se sentent menacer … et ils ont raisons . Les 1er sont Kidd et Luffy et contre toutes attentes ils vont super bien ensemble , Kidd n'a pas du tout changer de style vestimentaire il porte le même pantalon à pois jaune sauf que celui-ci est en cuir , il est toujours torse nu avec son manteau rouge sur les épaules , autour de ses hanches son fidèle ceinturon bleu , les seules changements c'est qu'il ne porte pas ses lunettes , qu'il a plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et qu'il à teint une mèche de ses cheveux en noir . Et Luffy lui … plus sexy tu meurs il a adopté le même style que Kidd c'est-à-dire qu'il porte un mini short noir à pois jaune , comme Kidd il porte des bottes militaire noir elles aussi en cuir , il est torse nu et sur ses épaules repose le même manteau de fourrure que Kidd " adapté à la taille de Luffy " il s'est aussi un peu maquiller en mettant de l'eyeliner , du gloss et à teint une mèche de ses cheveux en rouge .

Ouais un vrai couple démoniaque , ils sont tous les deux sur la scène en train de faire des poses diverses sous le regard jaloux de leurs amants respectif .

 **FIN DU POV DE ZORO**

 **POV DE ACE**

Un bisou ? Quel bisou ? J'attrape violemment Ussop qui vient de hurlé cette idée complètement débile . Une veine apparaît sur mon front lorsque toutes les personnes de cette pièce encourage cette idée à grand cris . Je resserre ma prise sur le long pif et lui lance un regard noir tandis que lui commence à trembler .

\- T'as vu c'que t'as fais s'pèce de débile ! Crachais-je .

\- J-j-je suis désolé . Pleurniche t-il .

Je continue de mitrailler Ussop du regard alors que Law est en train de trier ses scalpels , je jette un coup d'œil à la scène et me fige ils … ils n'ont tout de même pas l'intention de le faire si ?

Et pourquoi j'ai autant mal au coeur ? Ce sera juste un baiser … juste un simple baiser n'est ce pas ? Bordel je ne suis tout de même pas en train d'être jaloux ? J'vais devenir zinzins à se rythme je pousse un soupir pour calmer mes pulsions meurtrières . Ussop parvient à s'échapper de ma poigne et se précipite vers Zoro qui semble bien se marrer avec son blond sur ses genoux . Je lance un regard noir à ma " partenaire " .

\- Quoi ? Bougonne la rousse .

\- C'est de ta faute . Dis-je en grognant .

\- Ouais c'était ton idée les couples piocher . Crache Law .

\- Mais j'avais besoin de toi pour gagner , t'es sensé être mannequin les pose sa te connais ! Dit Nami en mordant un mouchoir pour ne pas exploser de rage .

\- T'avais qu'à me demandé au lieu de sortir cette idée stupide ! Hurlais-je .

\- Mais tu allais te mettre avec Luffy ! Depuis que vous sortez ensemble tu ne le lâche plus c'est limite si tu le supplie pour que tu ailles aux chiottes avec lui ! Hurle à son tour la rousse .

\- Même pas vrai . Je grogne .

Je croise les bras sur mon torse alors qu'ils éclate tous de rire même Law , sale traître . Ma rage reviens au galop lorsque cette tulipes fané ose posée ses sale patte sur mon Luffy . Law brise le verre qui était dans ses mains et se dirige vers la sortie en fulminant .

 **FIN DU POV DE ACE**

* * *

 **POV DE LUFFY**

J'adore ça me pavaner sur une scène , en même temps j'ai été élevé par deux mannequin Hancock et Alvida elles étaient comme mes grandes sœurs jusqu'à mes 9 ans . Après une visite de trop de mon grand père j'ai quitté mes deux grandes sœurs _provisoirement_ et j'ai créé le gang au chapeau de paille avec l'aide de Zoro et Nami mes deux meilleurs amis .

Comment je suis devenu mercenaire ? Ben c'est simple mes grandes sœurs n'était pratiquement jamais la , détrompez vous elles s'occupaient très bien de moi lorsqu'elles rentraient . Moi je passait mon temps à l'orphelinat ou vivait Nami et Zoro , la directrice était une vraie garce et obligeait les enfants à volé pour elle . Un jour en volant dans un restaurant on a rencontré Sanji , il a essayé de nous convaincre d'arrêté sans grand succès . Un jour Zeff le père adoptif de Sanji à été assassiné par un type car il lui devait de l'argent , Sanji à du aller dans l'orphelinat et à subit le même traitement que nous . A 13 ans mes sœurs m'ont obligé à aller à l'école je n'aimais pas ça mais j'y allais quand même et le soir j'apprenais à mes trois amis ce que j'avais appris . La bas j'ai rencontré Usopp et Chopper deux petits génie que les petits délinquants agressaient , je l'ai ai sauver et depuis ils se sont joints à nous .

Mais lors de mes 15 ans on s'est tous séparé , Zoro a été adopté par le maître d'un dojo , Nami par une policière et Sanji par un certain Doflamingo . Chopper et son père Hiluluk on déménagé tout comme Usopp . J'étais très triste à ce moment et j'ai commencé à faire des conneries enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça . Je me battait contre tout les gangs de la ville , très vite j'ai été connu et un jour un type est venu Akainu qu'il s'appelait . Il m'a entraîné dans l'ombre pour faire de moi un assassin au nom de la justice … marrant hein ? Je suis devenu le chef du CP9 et j'exécutais les missions qu'il me donnait sans broncher avec l'aide de mon équipe imposé .

Je ne leurs parlais que lorsque c'était nécessaire mais je m'entendais assez bien avec Kaku et Kalifa les deux petits dernier . En rentrant d'une mission avec Lucci j'ai intercepté une conversation entre Sengoku et un de ses agents double , ils parlaient de Doflamingo et d'un certain projet le S.A.D .

Comme j'avais un mauvais pressentiment j'ai fait des recherches sur le S.A.D et sur Doflamingo mais je me suis fait prendre par Lucci qui a tout rapporter à Akainu . Qui semblait très intéressé car Sengoku ne lui faisait pas confiance , je ne lui ai rien dit même sous la torture mais je n'étais pas un surhomme . Et alors que j'étais entre la vie et la mort Kaku et Kalifa m'ont sauver , lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais recouvert de bandage et un homme qui avait une énorme tête me regardait attendri . Quand je lui est demandé ou j'étais il m'a répondu avec un grand sourire que j'étais chez mon père , je l'ai regarder incrédule avant d'éclater de rire et de lui dire que je n'avais pas de père juste un grand père . J'ai bien vite ravalé mon rire lorsqu'un homme imposant à pénétré dans la pièce et ma dévisager , le type à la grosse tête " Iwa " est vite sortie non sans lâché un : " Voici ton papa "

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est dévisager ni pourquoi … peut être qu'on cherchait nos similitudes . Je ne sais même plus quand on a commencé à discuter et à rigoler mais je me souviens que je lui ai raconter tout ce qui m'es arriver je lui ai même dit à propos du S.A.D . Pendant quelques mois je suis resté dans sa base ou j'ai rencontré Sabo , Koala et Robin . Je ne pouvais pas sortir car Akainu me recherchais , j'avais trop d'informations sur lui . Mon père qui était très protecteur ne me laissait pas sortir , un jour je me suis enfui avec l'aide de Robin … et Akainu m'a choper , et deviner qui m'a sauvé ?

 **FIN DU POV DE LUFFY**

 **POV DE ZORO**

Je l'ai sauvé avec l'aide de Francky , je n'oublierai jamais la joie que j'ai ressenti en le retrouvant , ça faisait un an que m'a sœur adoptif Kuina est morte et son père s'est suicidé après . Durant cette année avec ma nouvelle famille j'ai perfectionner mon style de combat et j'ai des vrais sabres … ben oui vous pensez vraiment que la directrice allait me laisser utiliser des vrais sabres .

Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai arracher Luffy de la prise de ce clébard … et je me suis barrer et j'ai pris la brune avec moi .

Et on est aller se planquer chez Usopp , il y a quelques mois j'ai appris des trucs bizarres en travaillant chez les flics . Sourcils en vrilles est peut être en danger alors j'ai décidé de prévenir les autres j'ai commencé par Usopp celui qui est spécialisé dans l'informatique . On a réussi à trouver Nami et Chopper , alors que je comptais aller les chercher quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver mon meilleur ami entre les griffes d'Akainu .

Après les retrouvailles et les présentations , Luffy m'a sauté dessus en me hurlant complètement paniquer que Sanji était en danger et qu'il fallait faire quelques choses . Je l'ai calmé en lui disant qu'on avait besoin de l'aide des autres … et si vous aviez vu le sourire qu'il m'a fait .

Après quelques jours on a fini par tous se rassembler mais on ne pouvait pas rester là chez Usopp on a du aller chez le père de Luffy . Si sa n'avais tenu qu'à moi je serais rester chez Usopp parce que ce cher Dragon pensait que j'en avais après Luffy où plus précisément son derrière .

Ce type m'a haï pendant des années , vous auriez dû voir les coup bas qu'il me faisait . Genre je pouvais trouver des scorpions dans ma baignoire , des champignons vénéneux dans mon assiette au restaurant et pire encore . Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je plains Roger et Ace .

Mon regard se pose sur Luffy et nos regards se croise je lui montre la sortie du pouce et il semble comprendre mon message . Il pouffe avant de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kidd " ce qui augmente la jalousie d'Ace " .

Kidd se précipite dehors sûrement pour calmer son amant .

Je regarde mon amant qui semble plongée dans ses pensées , je le tourne de manière à ce qu'il soit assis face à moi . Il me regarde et me fait un câlin … c'était donc ça il repense au passé , je prends son menton entre mes doigts et colle mes lèvres aux siennes .

J'entend Luffy arriver et il se fait immédiatement attrapé par Ace qui l'entraîne hors de la fêtes . Je passe un bras en dessous des fesses de Sanji alors qu'il s'accroche à mes épaules , je me lève et me dirige vers mes quartiers . Je dois lui faire oublier .

 **FIN DU POV DE ZORO**

 **POV DE KIDD**

Et merde je n'aurais jamais du faire ça , je sais à quel point Law peut être jaloux … mais il faudrait savoir c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me harceler pour faire une partouze avec les deux bruns . Si j'ai toujours dit non c'est parce que je savais que Law ferai une crise … bon oui je dit toujours non parce que je refuse catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre que moi touche à mon panda .

Je soupire et continue de chercher dehors ou est ce qu'il est aller se fourrer pour bouder … J'entends grogner des insultes à mon égard .

Je finis par le trouver au bord de la piscine , une piscine l'endroit ou je me suis confesser enfin confessé est un bien grand mot on se baignait et on s'est sauter dessus . Et on a continuer à se voir pour copuler à partir de la 22ème fois au bord d'une piscine , on a fini par se dire " je t'aime " .

Law joue avec un de ses nombreux scalpels il semble … démoraliser et sa ne lui va pas du tout . Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et je le sens se tendre , je n'aime pas sa . Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme immédiatement pour ravalé un sanglot et se retourne , je n'aime vraiment pas sa . Je m'approche de lui le prend dans mes bras et pose mon menton sur son épaule .

\- Tu préfère Luffy-ya n'est ce pas ?

Je soupire je m'en doutais , je ne peux même pas m'énerver et l'engueuler . Je ne peux pas le nier je désire Luffy et quand il met des tenu légères pour faire bavé Ace ben je bave aussi . J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes et c'était des coups d'un soir je ne faisais jamais attention , c'était sans sentiments et Law le sait . La première personne à qui j'ai fait attention c'était Luffy , car je le désirait vraiment et j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir eu sa première fois c'était quelques mois avant ma mise en couple avec Law . A ce moment Luffy boudait Ace pour sa connerie .

Law avait des sentiments pour Ace mais il a vite abandonner lorsqu'il a compris qu'il aimait Luffy . Mais sa à été un coup dur pour Law qui n'avait plus confiance en lui surtout quand ça concernait Luffy . Et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger ça " c'est pour ça que j'évite de me bourré la gueule " en effet lorsque je suis bourrer j'ai tendance à flirter … qu'avec Luffy . Je ne dois pas vraiment l'aider en faisant ça mais je l'aime lui et pas Luffy … normalement .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Soupire t-il .

\- Je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que Luffy n'a rien de plus que toi .

Je le vois serrer les dents et baisser la tête , je place la mienne sur la sienne et hume l'odeur de ses cheveux chose que j'adore chez lui .

\- Mais sa ne veux pas dire que tu n'a rien de plus que lui non plus .

\- Et j'ai quoi ?

\- T'es pas débile .

\- … Luffy n'est pas débile il fait semblant de l'être . Dit Law froidement .

\- T'as une barbichette .

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi et m'attrape les joues pour les tirer violemment .

\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries ferme la bouffon !

\- T'as des chernes et tu rechemble à un panda .

\- Eustass-ya . Grogne t-il .

Je prends son visage en coupe et plaque nos lèvres ensemble , je l'allonge sur le sol toujours en l'embrassant . Et une partie de jambe en l'air sous le soleil couchant , une !

 **FIN DU POV DE KIDD**

* * *

 **POV DE LUFFY**

\- Ace ~ naah ~ mais qu'est ce qui te prends ~ ?

Allonger sur le grand lit d'Ace avec Ace à califourchon au dessus de moi en train de me dévorer le cou . Je tente tant bien que mal de résister mais c'est peine perdue , je pousse un gémissement et attrape le visage de mon amant pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche . Je crois comprendre ce qui la mis en rogne mais il n'a pas à en faire tout un plat , je ne dis rien lorsque ces petites putes lui tourne autour pendant ses séances photos .

\- Toi t'es toujours jaloux de Kidd . Dis-je entre deux baisers .

\- N'importe quoi . Grogne t-il en grignotant mon épaule .

\- Ce n'était pas une question , tu sais comment j'ai rencontré Kidd ?

Il s'arrête en me laissant une belle marque sur la zone qui se situe entre mon cou et l'épaule . J'inverse nos positions et m'allonge sur son corps parfait , je trace les contours de son torse avant de commencer mon récit .

\- Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la quasi totalité de la bande on à prévu un plan d'attaque mais …

FLASH BACK 

\- MAIS BORDEL COMMENT ON A PU OUBLIER UN DÉTAIL AUSSI IMPORTANT ! Hurlais-je .

\- L-luffy Z-zoro calmez vous . Dit Usopp en tremblant tout comme Chopper .

\- Mais comment veux tu qu'on ce calme Sanji est en danger merde ! Hurle le vert .

\- AU JAPON , AU JAPON ET COMMENT ON Y VA NOUS AU JAPON ?! HEIN ?!

\- … Ben mon cousin et moi avons travaillé depuis 2 ans sur un suuuuuuper modèle d'avion alors si ça peut vous aider on vous le prêtera . Dit Francky .

\- Peut être qu'on dramatise tout et que Sanji va bien . On est sur de rien . Dit Nami en tentant de nous calmer .

Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde comme si c'était une extraterrestre , elle vient bien de me dire qu'on est sur de rien ? Que Sanji va bien avec Doflamingo ? Je me dirige vers Zoro la démarche chancelante comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps . Je met ma tête dans le torse de Zoro et ricane comme un malade alors que le vert me caresse le dos .

\- Doflamingo est la pire ordure que tu peux trouver sur cette planète . Vente d'esclaves , meurtre , fratricide et j'en passe . Il a fait tellement d'horreur dans sa vie qu'on le surnomme le démon céleste … et Sanji est entre les griffes de ce type !

\- Il faut qu'on parte pour le Japon au plus vite . Dit Nami .

\- OUAIS ! Dirent Usopp et Chopper .

\- Yosh Francky où est cet avion ?! Demandais-je déterminer .

.

..

…

….

Ça va faire maintenant deux semaines que nous sommes arrivés au Japon , nous vivons dans une des villas de mes sœurs comme elles sont à Hollywood . Grâce au savoir d'Usopp en informatique nous avons pu localisé Doflamingo ou plutôt sa base mère parce que oui ce connard à plein de petites entreprises . Une fois que nous avons trouvé sa base " il s'agit d'un hôtel " Nami est entré en scène , elle à aisément infiltrée l'hôtel et y travaille depuis 13 jours elle est facilement passée du poste de serveuse à celle de secrétaire ou je ne sais quoi . Quoi qu'il en soit elle l'a rencontré plusieurs fois et selon elle il prépare une sorte d'arme de destruction massive … le S.A.D . J'ai donc envoyer Robin , Francky et Chopper pour vérifier ça .

Quant à Zoro et moi nous " visitons " la ville afin de trouver des trucs louche sauf que manque de bol la tête de Zoro ne revient pas à certaines personnes . On c'est fait attaquer plusieurs fois par des type … quoique la plupart voulais en fait me sauter et sa ne plaisait pas au vert .

3 jours après on se retrouve tous dans la villa , Doflamingo est un vrai connard je vois Nami pâlir en entendant le rapport de Robin et Chopper . Ce type à drogué des gosses pour faire des expériences et il vend cette drogue pour s'enrichir pour améliorer son arme .

\- Il y a différents types de drogues … Commence Robin .

\- Il y a celles " normale " que les gens utilisent sauf que la leurs est 3 fois plus forte et efficace . Dit Chopper .

\- Et il y a celles qu'il utilise comme aphrodisiaque et c'est surtout ce type de drogue que Doflamingo utilise sur les enfants . Dit Robin .

\- Mais c'est horrible de faire ça à des enfants qui n'ont même pas 10 ans leurs corps n'est pas encore préparer à ressentir ça ! Hurle Nami .

Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce ce type est vraiment … une ordure il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire . Je demande à Robin et Zoro de me suivre alors que les autres digère les infos , on rentre tout les trois dans un bureau et je ferme la porte à clé .

\- Je suppose qu'on a tous les trois compris ce qu'il fait avec ces enfants . Dis-je en les regardant dans les yeux .

\- Il utilise les enfants comme des objets sexuel . Dit Robin en serrant les dents .

\- Ce type n'a vraiment aucun respect . Crache Zoro .

\- Il faut qu'on libère les enfants mais on a un problème . Dis-je calmement .

\- On est pas assez … Souffle Zoro .

En effet c'est ça le problème il faudrait qu'on fasse les deux en même temps , libéré les gosses et Sanji et foutre une raclée à Doflamingo au passage . On retourne tout les trois dans le salon , les autres semble encore sous le choc . Chopper est assis sur les genoux de Nami , Usopp et Francky mettent en place plusieurs types de plans pou libéré les enfants , Zoro et Robin retournent à leurs places en réfléchissant . Ils reportent tous leurs attention vers moi lorsque je prends la parole .

\- Bon les gars nous connaissons à peu près le projet de Doflamingo maintenant nous allons faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venu ici . Dis-je .

\- Récupérer Sanji ! Dit Chopper avec détermination .

\- Mais on fait comment pour le trouver ? Ça fait deux semaines que je travaille là bas et je n'ai rien trouvé . Dit Nami tristement .

\- Plus important comment faire pour pénétrer dans l'hôtel sans se faire SUUUUPER remarquer ? Demande Francky .

On réfléchit c'est vraiment que ça va être compliqué , on peut pas tous débarquer comme ça ils vont se douter de quelque chose . Je soupire tourne mon regard et aperçoit une photo ou j'y figure avec mes deux grandes sœurs . Dessus on fait tout les trois la pose spécial de Hancock , on s'est bien marrer à ce moment là .

Soudain une idée me vient , oui je sais comment entré dans l'hôtel sans nous faire remarquer ! Je me précipite dans ma chambre pour me changer , je sent que je vais en choquer plus d'un avec cette idée . Une fois changer je me dirige vers l'une des chambres voisines pour y prendre des vêtements , mes sœurs ont toujours été très naïves et lorsqu'elles avait des mecs " des connards selon moi " elles leurs passaient tout leurs caprices mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord alors je " volais " les cadeaux que mes sœurs leurs faisaient quand ils voulaient casser . Maintenant j'ai pleins de beaux vêtements , bijoux et plein d'autres trucs .

Je retourne dans le salon et lance des costards à Zoro et Francky et un smoking à Usopp . Tous " sauf Robin " me regarde choquer . Je porte un jean noir ou le derrière est en cuir , une chemise noir avec des flammes des bottines basses noir et mes cheveux sont maintenus en arrière par des petites barrettes noir quasi invisibles . Je me place au milieu de la pièce et met des lunettes de soleil .

\- Je suis Boa Luffy et je suis mannequin … Zoro et Francky sont mes gardes du corps et Usopp sera mon manager . J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances dans l'hôtel du flamand rose . Dis-je avec un air hautain .

Robin et Nami applaudissent ma prestation et mon idée , Usopp , Francky et Zoro vont se changer en souriant . Je me tourne vers Robin il y a une mission qu'elle seule puisse faire .

\- Robin tu pourrais contacter l'armée révolutionnaire où plutôt mon père pour qu'il nous aide . Dis-je en soupirant .

\- Tu as besoin de l'aide de ton papa ? Se moque t-elle .

\- … On dirait bien . Dis-je en rougissant légèrement .

\- Je pars dès ce soir . Dit-elle .

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Ace me regarde en fronçant les sourcils .

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as rencontré tête de tulipe . Grogne t-il .

\- Ben on a suivi mon plan après le départ de Robin . Notre infiltration c'est très bien passé surtout que j'ai utilisé le nom d'une de mes sœurs … il y avait une petite part de vérité .

\- Il y a un truc que je comprends pas . Un , pourquoi le long pif et deux , Chopper ?

\- Comme tu le sais Usopp est très doué en informatique et en dessin il s'est donc chargé de faire les plan de l'hôtel . En fait je voulais pas mettre Chopper en danger mais il m'a supplier pour venir donc … il est venu comme étant mon médecin personnel . Dis-je .

\- Je vois … alors comment t'a rencontré Kidd . Demande Ace impatient .

\- … C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse hein ? Demandais-je blasé .

FLASH BACK 

Ça va bientôt faire 1 mois que nous sommes dans l'hôtel et dès notre arrivée nous avons rencontré Doflamingo . Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie , surtout lorsqu'il s'est mis à me draguer ouvertement . Heureusement mes deux " garde du corps " lui ont grogner dessus et mon emmener à ma chambre , je l'ai aient carrément embrassé pour les remercier de m'avoir sauver .

Un jour en déjeunant un gars baraqué au cheveux rouge est venu faire un scandale . Si j'ai bien compris il voulait récupérer son pote qui servait d'objet sexuel à ce type . Doflamingo est arrivée et la massacré sans aucune difficulté il s'est ensuite excusé devant ses clients avant de commencer à partir ses hommes de main Diamante et Trebol à ses côtés . J'ai discrètement demander à Chopper et Francky de s'occuper du roux , ensuite deux hommes sont arrivés un brun qui voulait s'occuper lui même du roux mais ce n'était pas lui qui nous intéressait mais le blond à ses côtés . J'ai posé une main sur la cuisse de Zoro pour l'empêcher de se lever alors que Franky retenait Chopper . Trebol attrapa violemment le bras du blond alors que Diamante attrapa celui du brun ils les traînaient ensuite je ne sais ou .

\- Sanji … Murmura Zoro en serrant les poings .

\- Maintenant on sait qu'il est ici … Murmurais-je à mon tour en me levant .

Je me dirige d'une démarche féline vers Doflamingo et m'accroche à son bras et le regarde avec admiration avant de dire d'un voix sensuelle :

\- Wouaw ~ vous êtes tellement fort , je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes le patron !

\- Mais c'est mon devoir de protéger mes clients . Sourit t-il .

\- Oh alors je ne suis qu'un client pour vous ? Dis-je d'une voix déçu . Je ne pourrai pas être un peu plus ?

Je peux voir une fossette creuser sa joue et je souris innocemment en regardant discrètement la direction qu'à prise Sanji . Je me dégage à " regret " du bras musclés " soit dit en passant " du blond en lui disant que je dois écrire à mes sœurs , après avoir fait une bise au blond je me dirige vers le vert .

Après quelques minutes Zoro et moi sortons de l'hôtel et rentrons dans notre BMW blanche et nous dirigeons vers la villa . Je sors mon portable et appelle Nami .

 _\- … Nami ? T'es seul ?_

 _\- Ouais t'inquiète je suis au toilette et il y a personne ._

 _\- OK y a t-il des sous sol dans l'hôtel ?_

 _\- Oui mais j'y suis jamais aller j'ai entendu dire par Violette que seul les hauts gradés possède la carte pour entré et faire entrer ._

 _\- … Et tu penses que tu peux t'en procurer une ?_

 _\- Luffy tu me connais non ?_

 _\- T'en à déjà une n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Je rentre dès se soir et je prendrai contact avec Sanji ._

 _\- OK fait gaffe à toi ._

Je raccroche et me tourne vers le vert je sais qu'il comprend pourquoi je l'ai retenu . Je vois Zoro tiqué puis soupirer .

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas alors arrête de faire ces yeux la . Dit-il agacé .

\- Zoro le gars aux cheveux rouges je pense que c'est Eustass Kidd .

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr .

\- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on explorait la ville et lors d'une bagarre on a été aider par Killer .

\- Ouais et ..?

\- Bah je lui ai demandé si son chef acceptait de nous aider pour Sanji .

\- … Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas chef ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il se bat comme toi comme un second .

\- Du coup tu penses que Kidd est le chef de Killer ?

\- J'en suis sûr … Zoro concentre toi sur la route !

Quelques minutes plus tard on se gare dans l'aller de la grande villa et y pénétrons . On se dirige automatiquement vers la petite infirmerie et on y trouve … euh Eustass VS Franky , et Chopper que se précipite sur moi en pleurnichant . Je prends Chopper dans mes bras et me dirige vers ces deux brutes , je leur fais un croche pied et fulmine devant le chantier que je vais devoir nettoyer " parce que oui c'est mon tour cette semaine et nous n'avons pas de servante " . Chopper couine dans mes bras à cause du regard noir du roux , je soupire pour me calmer et demande d'une voix vide :

\- Francky je peux savoir ce que veut dire tout ça ?

\- Il osé dire que ma suuuuuuper pose était ridicule . Grogne t-il .

\- T'avais pas à te moqué de ma coupe !

Je pose Chopper et leur demande de me laisser seul avec le roux . Chopper tire Francky et Zoro proteste un peu , une fois la porte fermée je sent Zoro rester devant sur ses gardes . Lorsqu'on était petit on nous demandait souvent pourquoi Zoro restait à mes côté ou plutôt pourquoi il ne prenait pas la tête du groupe . Sa réponse m'a beaucoup touché j'ai même pleurer dans ses bras .

" - Luffy est le seul qui peut nous guider et il est aussi le seul à qui je laisserai ma vie . "

On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière ce dévouement , de l'amour ? Mais rien on est juste les meilleurs amis du monde presque des frères . Je souris à cette pensée et me dirige vers le roux , je lui tend la main et grimace en voyant les bleus sur son corps . Doflamingo ne la pas rater , c'est impressionnant qu'il arrive à se lever après ça . Je le ramène vers le lit qui miraculeusement est toujours en état .

\- Eustass Kidd ?

\- … Hum… Attend comment tu me connais .

\- Ton pote Killer m'a aidé il y a quelques semaine et il m'a parlé de toi .

\- Oh alors c'est toi le gars hyper sexy que Killer se vante d'avoir rencontré … Pour une fois qu'il a bon goût . Murmure Kidd .

Je rougis malgré moi et détourne le regard avant de reprendre contenance en soupirant .

\- Si je t'ai ramener ici c'est pour te poser quelques questions sur Doflamingo .

\- … Pourquoi j'devrais te répondre ? Demande t-il méfiant .

\- Parce que mes pote et moi voulons le faire tomber et on est bien parti pour … Alors première question pourquoi déteste tu Doflamingo ?

\- Tu étais dans l'hôtel non ? Tu vois le brun qui s'est ramener avec son pote blond ? Ben c'est mon rival et un peu mon pote aussi il s'appelle Law et je ne supporte pas ce que ce sale flamand lui a fait !

\- … Le blond il s'appelle Sanji non ?

\- Ouais je crois … et ils sont tout les deux les jouets favoris de Doflamingo si tu vois ce que je veux dire . Dit-il .

\- Ça te dirait qu'on fasse une alliance pour faire tomber Doflamingo et libéré ton ami ?

\- … Ouais je veux bien .

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

J'embrasse la mâchoire d'Ace alors qu'il grogne de plaisir .

\- Du coup vous l'avez vaincu ce Doflamingo ?

\- Oueps je l'ai laminé , t'aurais du voir la tete qu'il avait quand il a découvert que j'étais derrière tout ca … il s'emblait dévaster . Bon au moins on à pu libéré les enfants , Law et Sanji .

\- Ouais je vois ça , au fait ils sont devenus quoi les gosses .

\- Tu vois Rebecca et Shirahoshi elles faisaient parties des enfants et ben maintenant une est actrice l'autre est chanteuse . Dis-je en souriant .

\- Je ne savais pas que Rebecca avait se passé .

\- Du coup on peut retourner à la fête , j'ai des congés payés à récupérer et si tu veux on change de partenaires .

Ace sourit et m'embrasse , décidément j'adore ses baisers et je vais pouvoir en profiter pendant deux semaines .

 **FIN DU POV DE LUFFY**

 **POV DE SABO**

Une nouvelle détonation retenti dans la base et tout les membres de l'armée qui sont actuellement en repos on eu la merveilleuse idée de venir se réfugiés dans ma chambre . Autant vous dire qu'on est tous entassés pire que des sardines , je pousse un peu sèchement Ivankov qui est un peu trop collant .

Une nouvelle explosion des insultes et des cris de terreur , tous sursaute et se cache un peu plus . Mais bordel ou est-ce-que Dragon cache toute ces bombes ..? En fait je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir . Je sent Koala trembler je la comprends , c'est rare de voir Dragon aussi en rogne et franchement c'est flippant .

\- PAUVRE MERDE ! COMMENT OSE TU VENIR ICI AVEC TES SALE PATTES QUI ON SOUILLÉ MON FILS VIA LE TIENS !

\- M-m-mais Dragon on ne va pas laisser cette petite histoire brisé notre amitié ?

\- MAIS QUELLE AMITIÉ ?! DÉGAGE D'ICI !

\- Dragon nos fils sont heureux ensemble e-et regarde ces photos !

… Le calme les explosions ce sont arrêter , j'ouvre doucement la porte et sort lentement la tête . Je finis par sortir et lance un coup d'oeil au dessus de mon épaule , ils sont tous agglutinés les uns contre les autres en train de trembler . Ils ont tous intérêt à être parti à mon retour et je veux que la chambre soit ranger , je me dirige en suivant les voix . J'arrive finalement dans le bureau du chef et manque de tomber à la renverse , Roger et Dragon sont tout les deux assis ils sont complètement gaga devant des photos . Je contourne le bureau et regarde au dessus de leurs têtes … mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons bon je pense que je peux leurs pardonner pour tous les désagréments qu'ils ont causer … indirectement .

Je prends une des nombreuses photos qui peuple le bureau et l'observe en souriant , c'est rare de voir Luffy sans ses lentilles .

Sur la photo Luffy est sur Ace ils sont tous les deux assis dans le jardin avec de belles fleurs autour d'eux , Luffy à son dos sur le torse d'Ace alors que celui-ci à sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Lu' et entoure possessivement ses hanches . Ils ont tout les deux un immense sourire un sourire rempli de joie .

* * *

Voila le peuple c'est officiellement la fin de cette fic . J'espère quelle vous a plus ou même un peu , laisser moi une review si le cœur vous en dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !

A la prochaine et bonne vacances !


End file.
